Freezing: END
by ApologeticGuy
Summary: In a world where the future of mankind is unstable, two students who are from an another dimension are transported in it due to the smallest miscalculation that they have made are now in a trouble that they did not wish to get involved with. Will they be able to deal with interdimensional aliens, dirty politics, amoral scientists, and emotionally unstable teenagers? (Pre-Canon)


This story will not be a conventional Freezing fanfic that many of you enjoy reading with heart's content. It will contain things that many of you may or may not be familiar off and that some of them are ripped off from other things and worlds.

I wrote this story for the sake of my immature whim to write stories and such. It will contain many amounts of tasteless swearing, violence, sex, and preferences in the near future. Please leave if you wish your feelings to remain unhurt after reading this.

And if you read this and take offence on all of these, write hate reviews about this, ask me to change what I've wrote for your own sake of selfish pleasure, and wish to mess with my work with your grubby hands into something that I consider as terrible, you may go and fuck yourselves.

Also, I do not own Freezing. Im Dal Young owns the entire thing. I'm just writing a fanfic that is clearly not entirely regurgitating the canon.

"BLAH." - Speech

"_BLAH." - _Thoughts

**"BLAH" - Inner Voice**

[BLAH.] - Not common language

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh forces… I feel like I just puked out all of my breakfast that I just had since childhood…" said a brown skinned, black haired, cane carrying young man in a blue and white striped polo with a knight's helm and two large keys imprinted on a white shirt underneath and blue jeans while his face is contorted out of pain and nausea and his body wobbles as he tries to stand, "Neuman, where are we?"

"Uhm…" a bespectacled and blonde young man in a simple black shirt and beige short pants holds his head and massages his temples as he slowly sits up, "I dunno… One second we were testing some spells to use for tomorrow's project… The next thing we knew, we ended up in some random ruined city in the middle of nowhere…" he added before feeling nauseous and vomited on his lap, "Ugh… Ms. Carrelia will not be pleased once she manages to follow us."

The two tried to make sense on what just happened to them. They were both testing a spellcraft theory in displacement for their thesis at the bespectacled boy's workshop. Everything that they did from the start to the finish of the spell was supposed to be in order. There were no mistakes that could be found on the preparations that the two have made.

Well, that was what they thought until everything went black and white around them. Thinking that it was probably a small error or a minor miscalculation, the two tried to dispel it and check on the parts where they have made mistakes.

Oh how they wished that they did not try to break off the enchantment and waited for a while before breaking the spell after it got through its initial phase.

They were suddenly sucked into the dimension hole that suddenly opened and forced them to see numerous images of memories that they both have from the past to the present as they hurtle into the void. They also saw vast numbers of gates, all with unique designs and sizes on its doors, pillars, posts, and arches. All of them are either locked shut, half-open, or wide open. They tried to steer their bodies towards an open gate, knowing the fact that these gates are most likely to be well-known by the Dimensional Division of the Department of Order and Census of Supernatural.

But, in a bad twist of fate, they missed the supposed mark that they were about to enter and ended up hurtling towards a gigantic gate that is closed and damaged with 'small' holes that have the sizes needed for a human to fit. Many amounts of cursing and foul languages were shouted by the raven haired boy before entering the gate along with his friend. There was little to no hope for them at the moment that they are forced into the closed gate.

Closed gates are closed for a good reason. Many of the dimensional jumpers told numerous tales and warnings that closed gates are more dangerous and must be avoided at all cost. The bigger the gate, the greater the chances that the dimension behind it is something that even andrenaline junkies and thrill-seeking jumpers will avoid.

"I don't think she's going to kill us, Neuman." the raven haired teen said ominously as his entire body tensed up, preparing for a fight and flight maneuver, "Get ready to fight, Neuman." the bespectacled teen looked confused when his friend became tense.

"What?" was his last word before getting nearly hit by a beam that came out from nowhere had he not moved quickly, the broken truck that was right behind him is now sporting a large hole. "Fuck… Just what we really need…"

"Urgh… I don't know if I could fight at my current state but… [Materialize: Gunbarrel]." on the young man's arms, a large bundle of light appeared. It then took the shape of a Barrett .50 caliber rifle, only a head inches taller than him, has a foldable barrel, sports the color black and blue outlines, and has a box magazine instead of a normal magazine clip.

He wobbled a bit out of disorientation but he fought against it and aimed his rifle to the shot's last location, a long haired blonde young lady in a strange maroon blouse with white trims and a stranger emblem that he has never seen before and a miniskirt with the same color as her. Behind her are four crystal spike shaped satellites that are aimed at him.

_Fuck my life. Fuck you, Goddess of Practical Jokes. Fuck you and your bullshit. _inside his mind, he repeatedly curse his fates, "I suppose that this isn't Oerth now eh, Neuman?" he questioned his friend, partially ignoring the fact that they are in an unknown territory to cope up with the rising amounts of stress and the desire to just faint within him, "Heh, that was a bit hostile, you know. That is not a way to greet strangers who got lost, Miss... unless of course, this is your way of saying your greetings to them."

The blonde in question, began to size up the raven haired teen while the latter fights his urge to panic and faint when he saw a curious and fascinated glint in her eyes. After that, her sights drifted to the person behind him, the recovering Neuman who is being shielded by the gun wielder as he slowly stands up and turn his back on her to cover his friend's back.

"Grey, we're surrounded..." Neuman's declaration on the fact that him and the teen named Grey are outnumbered and outmaneuvered caused four more girls in the same uniform as the blonde to come out from their hiding, "[Materialize: Twin Lancet]." on both his hands, two small bundles of light covered it and when it subsided, two pairs of azure colored, thin bladed daggers with knuckle guards came out.

"Whoa... Check those two out! They can use Volt Weapons like us!" the ponytailed, redheaded girl excitedly pointed her scythe on the two from the second floor of a destroyed fastfood building.

"Arnett, those two are unknowns who intruded the academy grounds." a tall, short gray haired girl whose skin complexion's darker than Grey's reminded her accomplice without letting the two visitors out of her hawkish glare on top of a small pile of gutted vehicles.

"Agreed." another redhaired girl with a pair of bladed tonfas who is close to the blonde girl standing on the open agreed with the tall woman's insight. She is poised to pounce upon Grey at the moment he starts to fire his rifle that is currently aimed at the once lone blonde, "Still, I find it strange that those two managed to summon a Volt Weapon."

"Volt Weapon?" Grey whispered to Neuman, "These are END-."

"Grey, don't tell them." the glassed boy hissed at his friend, "Let's keep it a secret for a while."

"Keep what a secret, Neuman?" a short girl with silver hair whose twin ponytails at both the sides of her hear are stylishly curled, "And what about the two of you not being in this Oerth, hmmm?"

"Fuck... They heard what we said..." the raven haired teen's grip on his Gunbarrel tightened and ready to off the short girl for hearing their earlier conversation and the blonde for nearly killing Neuman, "I guess that the cat's out of the bag huh, Neuman?"

"The cat's paw is the only thing that is out, Grey." the glasses wearing blond played along with his friend to prevent his rising desires to panic, "Now, how do we get out of this sticky situation?" he mused while scratching his head with the hilt of one of the thin bladed daggers.

"You still think of escaping despite the fact that the odds are aginst the two of you?" this time, the blonde woman spoke. Her voice is both cold and regal at some point, "I suggest giving yourselves up to avoid getting into a fight that you two will not come on top."

"Hmmmm... Either we give up, surrender ourselves to a nearby official, and probably have them gut and dissect us to find out what makes us tick..." Grey playfully mused as he dematerialized his Gunbarrel.

At first, Arnett looked disappointed when the raven haired teen gave up too easily. But then she saw a pair of the same light that covered his friend's hands and from it, a pair of yellow and black striped guns that looks like box shaped nail guns with three nozzles each and a similar knuckle guards appeared on his hands. Without any notice, he fired the two weapons on the redhead's arms and legs next to the blonde and the small satellites that float near her. He tried to shoot the blonde as well after destroying her weapons, only to run out of ammunition, which made Grey mentally click his tongue.

"Or run away, hide out in an unknown location where we won't be found until we find a way to get back to our home." he said while watching the redhead, who is now stunned by the barrage of shots that she received, convulse on the ground, "Don't worry, the shots that I used aren't equipped with poisonous and/or flesh corroding tips. They're only meant to paralyze an opponent." he added before dematerializing the twin weapons and materializing a strange, machine-like pistol with a large barrel and four blunted horns on the end of its barrel.

Without further ado, a fight commenced between the two groups. Arnett and the tall girl who is armed with a pair of knuckles with armguards charged at the two from two different sides. To the spectators, one would say that the two offending girls disappeared from the battlefield. To Grey and Neuman however, whose eyes are exposed to the speed of the dimension jump, they both can see them move like as if the air is not restricting their movements and allow them to move with it, albeit slowly. When the two attacking players got close enough, they thought that they bagged their opponents' heads. What they did not expect to happen to them were the tall girl having a gun pointed at her and getting blown away by the pistol to a building, causing a chunk of it to come crashing down on her and Arnett having both of her limbs rendered useless and nearly decapitated by the twin knives that Neuman holds.

"Fast..." though he successfully repelled the attack, Grey's arms suffered from the effect of the recoil that he received from the pistol that he uses, "Neuman, I need to recover for a while." he kneeled down on the floor as he feels the bad effects of the disorientation get to him, "Cover me, please."

"Got it." the other threw his knives as high as possible and materialized a shotgun that looked like a blunderbuss with a futuristic design, "Sorry about that, Misses. We just want to get out of here, so no hard feelings."

"What the…? You're apologizing to us while we are fighting?" asked the short girl as she wields a morning star that is half the size of Grey's Gunbarrel, "And why did you throw your knives away, Neuman?"

"Because I want to live up to my nickname 'Falling Knives'." he smirked at her mild confusion before multiple copies of the Twin Lancet rained down on her location like meteors descending upon those who are unlucky to be on its way.

She couldn't believe that the spectacled teen distracted her and continuously dodge the knives that fall on her location. She couldn't believe that when one of the copied daggers hit her, they will not only impale and wound her but they will also cause the injuries that she received from the barrage to feel like her nerves are on fire. Dodging became a near impossible task for the short girl to do since the space between the falling daggers prevent her from getting away unscathed.

By the time the storm of knives are done, her clothes looks like the ones worn by cave folks back then, ragged and torn. But that was nothing compared to the multitude of small cuts that she received all over her body and at least ten knives sticking out from her arms, legs, and back. Her breathing is heavy due to the amounts of pain and paralytic agent laced knives that remain on her body.

"How...?" was all that she could say before fainting due to her injuries.

"Impressive." the blonde spoke at the two strangers in front of her as she rematerialized her weapons, "Being able to decommission four of the top ranking Pandoras of the sophomore batch with a single move and without even breaking a sweat." Neuman aimed his shotgun at her as she aligns her weapons at the two of them and prepares on the attack, "However, you two are better off surrendering yourselves rather than fighting your way out against every Pandoras who are now converging towards our location."

"Heh... We've been through worse..." Grey spoke as he stood up slowly. Both of the raven haired teen's arms are shaking uncontrollably, "If... If you... ev-even think-ink that we'll just surrender..." the effects of the jump is now getting to him, making him stutter and shiver involuntarily as one of his legs nearly gave out and forced him down on the ground had he not caught himself, "[Materialize: Durandal]." he held his right hand on the air. The light covered his entire arm forced all near the vicinity of it to blink.

At first, the world around them was covered in light. Whatever Grey did managed to disorient anyone that was watching them had they not covered their eyes. When the blonde opened her eyes, what she saw was something that she couldn't believe.

The raven haired teen is now holding on the air a bulky claymore that is clearly two times larger than him with one hand that is covered by a red gauntlet that is larger and bulkier than her head. The weight of the two items should have broken his arm or rendered him incapable of lifting them. What is worse is that she couldn't detect anything from him that marks him that he is like her, a so-called Pandora.

Without any warning, she fired her weapons that are now trained at him, ignoring the other. Beam shots were about to close on to Grey, who is standing still. However, when all of them zeroed in and hit Grey...

"You know, that wasn't a nice thing to do, trying to hit me while I'm unaware." the blonde turned her sights to the opposite direction and dodged the blade that meant to cleave her by sidestepping as fast as possible.

From nowhere, four small, chalkstick shaped missiles rocketted to her at the moment she avoided getting cleaved. In a split second, she realigned her weapons to the projectiles that are almost halfway through and detonated them with beams. The explosion that followed it has enough power to topple the nearly gutted buildings near them and cause the battlefield to be covered with smoke.

-0-0-0-0-

"Letting those two escape us is not an option!" one of the spectators, a top brass military commander, ordered through his communicating device, "Capture them at all cost!"

"Sir, we lost visual on the two unknowns!" a voice reported loudly from the other line, causing others nearby to mumble to each other about how the carnival was suddenly disturbed by two unknown factors indignantly. "The area where the two unknowns are found is currently covered with some kind of smoke."

"What? Are you telling me that we might lose them just like the last ones back in the 8th clash?!" he panicked as he remembered what happened back then.

The situation was hopeless back in the 8th clash. NOVAs were appearing in many major cities of the world. Pandoras and Limiters were spread thinly as the clash gets worse and in every ways possible. The appearance of the gargantuan Type S Novas added more fuel to the fire. The sacrifice of Kazuha Aoi, the legendary Pandora that devised maneuvers that gave them more edge against the NOVAs was the supposed turning point of everything turning from worse to worst. The NOVA's attack was renewed and appeared anywhere at anytime. People thought that the 8th clash was the final clash.

Until a man in a black suit and a fox ears wearing woman wearing a blue, floral patterned kimono with a set of six tails made their first appearance from a pillar of light near Berlin. The NOVA defeated most of its defenders, the Pandoras and their Limiters are forced to withdraw, and the NOVA was about to detonate in a matter of seconds. They appeared too close to the NOVA that was attacking; however, the two were unfazed when the NOVA attacked. Rather, they bombarded the monster with energy balls that came from their hands. The attack was extremely effective as they saw many parts of the gigantic alien that were hit to melt. The NOVA tried to attack with its remaining tentacles but they were slashed and hacked away by a Katana based Volt Weapon… that was being held by the suited man.

The fox cosplayer made various hand signals and put her palm on the ground. That action alone caused the NOVA to be enveloped in blue flames. It tried to escape the two of its new opponents but it melted faster as it moves. In a matter of five minutes, the NOVA is nothing more but a silicon puddle with a core on the ruined plain. The core was about to explode until the cosplayer glued twenty paper talismans and sent the core to the void. When they tried to contact the two beings, they were already gone like the winds.

And from that point onwards, the legend of the two beings that appeared in battlefields where hope was all but gone started. Many tried to contact the two heroes that roam the world, many failed in doing so. The first male Pandora and the strange fox cosplaying woman that saved many who are in desperate situations and losing battles gave humanity the morale boost that they need to fight back.

Scientists and researchers tried to emulate what the two have done. Many Pandoras and Limiters who saw them up close and personal could barely remember what they look like other than the fact that the man's eyes seems to be looking for someone and the woman's beauty despite being a cosplayer was otherworldly. Now, the phenomenon that gave them the two mysterious heroes of the 8th happened once more. Two more unknowns appeared in front of them and the fact that they understand their language increased their chances of being able to communicate with them.

"Stop them from leaving the arena at all cost!" he barked his order, "Failure is not an option!"

-0-0-0-0-

The blonde continuously dodge many attempts of being put down by the two unknowns. She couldn't think for one second without either getting a barrage of projectiles from Neuman or monstrously accurate attacks from Grey and his Durandal. Firing without aiming, her satellite weapons may force the two to go into evasive maneuvers but they could instantly recover from the attempts of her attack and repeat the process.

_It's like fighting Rina and Helene… _she said in her mind as she dodged four of the rockets that were fired upon her and ducking fast from the horizontal slash.

"Geh… She's way too fast..." Neuman dematerialized the Blunderbuss that he has in hand and remained unarmed. "If that's the case, [Mage Missiles: Wind]!" he shouted as he made a slashing motion with the use of two of his fingers.

The blonde didn't know what he just did. She thought that he was foolish at the moment he decided in disarming his weapons. How wrong she was when she felt the winds move fast and causing her left cheek, sleeve, and leg to get cut. She was shocked at what just happened until he shouted once more and caused another set of injuries on her abdomen, chest, and right shoulder. She knew that whatever that the other is doing, it is actually manipulating the winds around her and shoot something that she couldn't see.

_He has to be put down first! _the blonde changed her objective from surviving the two unknowns to taking out one of the unknown that uses wind as a weapon, _If they were to fight him, they might end up getting torn apart by him and his utilization of wind._

She then focused the rematerialized weapons to attack and attempt to knock Neuman out. Taking him out was her best option if she wishes to overcome their attacks. Grey however, saw what the satellites are trying to do and came to Neuman's side to protect him from the autonomous weapons and their beam based weapons.

The blonde did not expect the other to come for his aid rather than attack her with his oversized weapon. He used the broad side of his blade as a shield to parry the beams that harass his friend and sometimes, uses his own body to block some of the beam attacks. She definitely saw the face of Grey, contorting out of pain when one of the beams hit his gut and weapon arm at the same time.

Neuman, not allowing to just letting his friend to just take every brunt that was meant for him while he does nothing, started to mumble words that are clearly something that the blonde couldn't understand. He then made one complex hand signs after another as the winds in their area get stronger and stronger. He wouldn't worry about the beam attacks that are getting more and more erratic since he has Grey protecting him.

Grey however, doesn't look good as the blonde's attacks pummel his body in all directions. He can feel his sword arm getting numb as he blocks off her attacks with Durandal. Even if he reinforced his body with an endurance spell, he still couldn't hold back his body and mind's tired state. His breaths are getting heavier and his intakes for air get irregular as the battle continues.

"What the…" the blonde felt the air returns to normal.

"[… Retribution of the Wind Kingdom: Tornado Wall.]" Neuman shouted loud at the heavens as he looked up and kneel on the ground with his arms hanging limp.

She then looked up and to see what is he looking at. She saw four large circles with intricate designs, shapes, and letters that are unique to each other. The circle glow bright green and the air around them pick up all of the sudden, causing Grey to plant his sword deep on the ground and held on to it.

-0-0-0-0-

On the far side of the site of battle, a group of Pandoras stopped and looked at the strange circles that float in the air. Helicopters were already ordered away from the field due to the sudden increase of the wind current and leave the evacuation of the injured Pandoras to the Pandoras themselves. The Pandoras in the vicinity however, found the situation strange since there were no reports of the weather being windy for today. Then they saw something that they will remember for the entire life.

Four hurricanes descended upon the grounds below the circle, followed by a shockwave that it caused that blew away many who are unprepared from the effects of it. It was both strong and somewhat unnatural for them, the unknowns may not be NOVAs, but their power is something to fear. They only hope that whoever was caught in that attack would still be salvageable after it subsided.

-0-0-0-0-

_Urgh... What just happened? _

The gray haired tall girl that received an attack that caused her to be blasted back to a building with an unstable foundation unburrowed herself. Her once clean uniform is both tattered, dirtied, and bloodied thanks to what the unknown did with the use of his strange pistol that shoots energy balls. She dusted off some of the dirt that was accumulated on her uniform and ventured outside the area of the ruined structure to get back to the fight.

Then she felt a powerful force that nearly blew her away. It was strong and unrelenting. It caused many buildings that remained standing to tumble down due to the power of it. She has never felt this much power generated in her entire life.

_Like that time when Chiffon Fairchild went on a rampage. _she thought as she resisted the powerful gale and walk towards the source, _I hope that Elizabeth and the rest are not caught by-... Oh no..._

She saw the four circles on the sky that is currently spinning around along with the pillars of violent wind that it produces. The place where it is hovering at is the same place where her comrades are battling with the two unknowns. The thoughts of her friends being caught under it made her will to resist the winds that forces her to be pushed back and get them away from there before they die to be strengthened once more.

Leaving them at the mercy of those two is not an option for her.

-0-0-0-0-

"What in the name of God is that?!" a busty brunette whose hair lengthens down to the nape in her pale blue blouse with a navy blue tie leaned closer to the screen to see the four, powerful, and violent pillars of wind destroy many of the weakened structures and blow away the other Pandoras that got too close to the site, "What are the statuses of Mably, Simmons, McMillan, Brand, and Bernstein?"

"Brand and Mably are still conscious, though the two are distant to each other. McMillan, Bernstein, and Simmons are out cold and unable to defend themselves as that continues." one of the operators answered as it checks on the systems of the arena, "The arena's environmental control systems are working well. The cause of the hurricanes inside it are unknown."

"The fourth years and a small detachment of Chevaliers are deployed in the field as requested, ma'am. Should we order the sophomores to fall back-."

"Order it now. Order an evacuation of all participants of the Carnival." she cut one of the operators off with her answer, "The longer they stay in there, the higher the risks of them getting seriously injured!"

"Understood..." an operator tried to activate the arena's communications system. But before she could even speak, a huge red box with large letters that are spelled in a single word that many would hate to see, 'error', appeared. "The communications line from the control center to the arena are down. We can't relay any messages to them!" her panicked tone caused other operators to be uneasy and in horror while watching what is currently happening in the arena.

"No... This can't be happening..." the brunette gritted her teeth and fights back her fears, "This is a nightmare. I should have ordered the Carnival to be stopped before that phenomenon."

The men and women of the control center could not do anything but to watch in horror as the situation worsens. The site where the pillars appeared turned buildings into rubble. Other Pandoras were swept away by the winds while some clinged on the ground or a sturdy foundation. The seniors and the small detachments of the Chevaliers are struggling to weather the strong current as they make their way to the site.

"Ma'am! The wind current within the arena is getting weaker and weaker!"

-0-0-0-0-

"It's slowing down." the shorthaired girl stopped shielding her eyes and walked faster at the moment the air around her began to weaken.

Slowly but surely, she picks up the pace as the current slowly dies down. She watched as the pillars of wind that is at the field where her comrades are lying slows down and disappears in process. When everything came back to normal, she then ran as fast as possible to the site in hopes that she will make it in time.

"Creo!" someone shouted from behind, causing her to look back.

"Marin?" she saw another shorthaired woman in the same uniform as her who is running as fast as her feet could take her as possible.

"We have to hurry! Ingrid and the others might be critically injured and dying for all we know." the girl named Marin said loudly as they make their way towards the site.

"I know." Creo agreed with her while running towards the site of battle.

They couldn't believe what they just saw once they made it to the place. Every building with five blocks radius are either decimated or leveled to a plain while outside it are toppled down. They both saw the blonde girl, weakened but still standing. Her clothes are in tatters, she's covered with cuts and bruises, and her satellite weapons are being used to shield herself and each of her friends who are lying on the ground unconscious and away from each other with cube shaped barriers produced by the same weapon.

On the other side, they saw her two opponents, both are exhausted and barely holding their consciousness. One is already using a giant sword that is planted on the ground as a crutch while the other is struggling to stay conscious. The barriers may have protected the blonde and her friends but the trade off caused most of her energy reserves are exhausted. But it seems that she managed to hold them off long enough for their allies to come and surround the entire area... and for the two to be completely worn out.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" the blonde's clothes are now tattered, exposing her risqué black bra and most of her smooth legs. Her condition was already exhausted and shaking out of it after holding out from the two's continuous salvo of attacks and barrages and later, four hurricanes that are manipulated as a weapon. "That... was not what I was expecting to get hit by myself. Luckily, my weapons can shield myself from such a devastating attack. " she watched Grey, who is now having trouble keeping his balance, using Durandal as a crutch and smacks his head a little in hopes of clearing his already blurring sights, and Neuman kneeling on the floor near Grey, his glasses broken and both of his arms hanging limp. "Just surrender already, you two. Both of you are too exhausted to continue fighting. I will promise that you two will be given medical treatment if you two just gave yourselves up."

"T… t… temp… emp… ting…" Grey struggled to say one word while breathing heavily for air, "N… neu… m… ma… man… oka… kay…?" saying two words is becoming more and more of a chore for him as he checked on his friend's condition.

"We should give up…" the blonde girl smiled weakly at the unknown's partner's advice and the other's fear showing in his face, "I don't know if we'll both last since I can feel ten… no twenty of her kind getting closer and closer to us." Neuman tried to stand up, which is a futile attempt since his legs stopped working a while ago and won't listen to what his mind orders it to do, "I'm amazed on how she managed to tire us out and even weathered one of my strongest spells… Reinforcements that are coming for her will finish the job that she started… We're trapped as of now…" and then, the glassed teen fainted out of exhaustion, his face planted on the floor.

"Fuck… uck…" he tried to assist his friend, letting both of his weapons dematerialize. However, he stumbled on the ground due to the loss of balance. "Da… da… damn…"

He then proceeded to crawl to the side of his friend. He can hear footsteps near him but chose to ignore them to get to his friend's side to see if he was still alive. He can hear voices as well, speaking about his hardy resolve. His sights are slowly turning white as he gets closer and closer to his unconscious comrade. However:

"Easy now." a gentle voice spoke close to him as he felt his body gets slowly lifted up into the air like a toddler being picked up as it crawls. He felt two hands holding the back of his head and underneath his kneecap, a bridal carry, "Don't overexert yourself now…"

The last thing that Grey saw was the face of a brown haired, smiling girl whose eyelids are shut and the one that tire the two of them out. He raised his hands and whispered [Materialize: Machine Pistol] to stop her from carrying him away, though his efforts to do so were in vain. All he could do now is close his eyes and let himself drift into the black.

"Fu… uck… you… Goddess…" were his last words before fainting on the smiling girl's arms.

"Hey!" was the last thing that he heard in an indignant tone.

And just like that, Grey's world dived into the world of darkness.

-0-0-0-0-


End file.
